<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Удача для Звездочки by Sovenok, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856225">Удача для Звездочки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok'>Sovenok</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021'>WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест Adventure Club 2021 (божественное) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что нужно, чтобы пережить сваливающиеся на тебя неприятности? Удача? Или нужный человек рядом с тобой?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест Adventure Club 2021 (божественное) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест Adventure Club 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Удача для Звездочки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Тони хмурился. Пережитое несколько дней назад до сих пор вызывало неконтролируемую дрожь. Он банально шарахался от любой тени и приказал ДЖАРВИСу заблокировать доступ любому в дом. Роуди и Пеппер, конечно, обидятся, но сейчас его это мало волновало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мастерская встретила Тони завалом железа, перекореженными остатками МАРКа. Наверное</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> стоило бы все разобрать, но не хотелось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Взгляд упал на рабочий стол и зацепился за бело-красную пачку сигарет. Сам Тони не курил, а пачка почему-то была. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lucky Strike». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Удача… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мать твою… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вспомнился темный придорожный бар. Красавчик, затягивающийся этими гребанными сигаретами…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Удача… мать ее… для Звездочки!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чертов Лаки. Чертова встреча.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но если не врать себе — Тони знал — без банальной удачи вся эта история со Стейном вряд ли закончилась бы хорошо. Только улыбкой шальной фортуны можно было объяснить то, что он, мать его, выжил. В Афгане его выкупил Инсен, а сейчас…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Удача… для Звездочки!»</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Как добрался до того завалящего бара и какими судьбами знаменитый Тони Старк, миллиардер, филантроп и далее по списку, там оказался, он и сам не знал. Но барная стойка и неплохой вискарь вот удивили так удивили и примирили его с, мягко говоря, отстойной обстановкой всего остального. Впрочем…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Бокал пива, — голос, внезапно раздавшийся за спиной, вырвал Старка из медитирования над стаканом, на котором красовалась красно-золотая звезда.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Бармен поставил перед подошедшим человеком бокал, на котором Старк прочел «Luck» (удача). Мужчина, который неспешно сел рядом, был высок, темноволос, и Тони отметил, красив. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Лаки? — ухмылка, появившаяся на губах случайного соседа, вызвала азарт.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Звездочка? — мельком брошенный взгляд на его, Тони, собственный бокал вызвал ответную ухмылку.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— За знакомство, Лаки?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Бесспорно, Звездочка! Бесспорно.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Паршиво начатый день становился все лучше и лучше.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Кофе… Много, много кофе… — Тони потянулся. В коем-то веке он ощущал себя на удивление выспавшимся и отдохнувшим.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Уверен? — хмык, раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку, заставил Старка чуть приоткрыть глаза. Мужчина, встреченный вчера в баре, неспешно надевал брюки, а на его шее красовался знатный такой засос.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Однозначно! — в теле ощущалась приятная истома. Было безумно хорошо. — Лаки, без кофе утро не утро!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ну насчет утра я бы поспорил, — и любовник тяжело кивнул в сторону стоявшего на прикроватной тумбочке будильника, который с укоризной мигал, что утро и даже день уже давно прошли.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— О… — было неожиданно, — но я выспался и это главное. — Тони засмеялся. — Так, что там насчет кофе?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— С завтраком, — ему ухмыльнулись в ответ, и засос вызывающе скрылся под водолазкой.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Раздавшийся следом стук в дверь заставил Тони изумленно вскинуться. А принесенный завтрак на двоих с очень приличным кофе привел в восторг.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Кофе в постель? — ухмылка сама скользнула на губы. — Да ты клад, Лаки.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— А я в этом и не сомневаюсь, Звездочка.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Вкусный завтрак незаметно перерос в не менее вкусную прелюдию и в хороший секс. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Удачи, Звездочка!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они расстались в том мотеле, чтобы больше никогда не встретиться. Да и ни к чему им это было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потом… А потом случился Обадайя Стейн. Черт бы его побрал…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И теперь Тони безвылазно сидел в мастерской и пытался прийти в себя.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— К черту! ДЖАРВИС, приготовь машину. Вернусь… — Старк хмыкнул. Он отчитывается перед ИскИном. Бред. — Утром. Но держи руку на пульсе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, сэр! — все же он гений! Не то чтобы Тони в этом сомневался, но это было чертовски приятно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гулять так гулять! И подальше отсюда! — Любимый Ауди взвизгнул и сорвался с места. Быстрее… еще быстрее…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Остановился он лишь у какого-то потрепанного придорожного бара. Яркая</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> когда-то покоцанная вывеска обещала хреновую выпивку, но Тони было плевать на все. Поскрипывающая дверь впустила его в не менее обшарпанное помещение, в котором сидели всего пара-тройка подвыпивших водил, чьи авто притулились возле бара.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Виски есть? — Бармен равнодушно окинул взглядом нового клиента и поставил перед Тони стакан. — Полный. Со льдом!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотелось отвлечься. Забыться от происходящего в его жизни. Хотелось…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кого я вижу?! Звездочка?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони вздрогнул. Обернувшись, он увидел подходившего к нему Лаки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты меня преследуешь? — ехидства в его голосе прибавилось, и Старк поднял стакан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А как же! Специально разыскивал столь хреновый бар, чтобы тебя в нем встретить. Как видишь — твоя «удача» сработала и мы встретились. — Тони ухмыльнулся, и вдруг почувствовал, как его отпускает. Нет, не полностью, но пружина, сжимавшаяся внутри после событий последних недель, вдруг стала ослабевать. Потихоньку, но стало легче, словно появление Лаки нажало на какой-то рычаг, который отвечал за ее сжатие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пива. — Голос Лаки выдернул Старка из мыслей. — Какими судьбами, Звездочка?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вдруг стало спокойно и легко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Странными, Лаки, странными. — Тони поднял стакан. — Спасибо за удачу. Она мне действительно пригодилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему в ответ улыбнулись:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это хорошо, когда удача приходит вовремя. Может переберемся отсюда в более подходящее место? — и Лаки каким-то величественным жестом окинул окружающую обстановку. — Все же бар сыграл свою роль, и не стоит портить с ним отношения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Последовать высказанному предложению Тони был не против, а потому глотнул виски и оплатил счет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Лаки машины, как оказалось, не было. Зато был мотоцикл. Добротный Харлей Дэвидсон. И он ему безумно шел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Погоняем? — мелькнувший в зеленых глазах азарт прошелся по венам огненным шквалом, сжигая прятавшуюся там тьму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно погоняем!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>А дальше была скорость. Свобода и полная адреналина схватка. Не на смерть, а на жизнь. Ощущение полета, какое он испытывал только оказываясь в МАРКе и уносясь ввысь над Нью-Йорком…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо за удачу, Лаки… — Наверное</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> впервые после того давнего уик</span>
  <b>-э</b>
  <span>нда Тони тоже спокойно улыбался. Не играл, не притворялся. Ему было просто хорошо безо всяких причин. Хотя… причина была — она вытянулась во весь свой необъятный рост рядом и не менее довольно улыбалась в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За удачу не благодарят, Звездочка! Просто пусть она с тобой будет и впредь…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Удача, чтоб ее…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони готов был поверить, что его столь случайный любовник нутром чуял, когда ему эта самая удача пригодится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Взорванный Старк-Экспо. Всплывший из ниоткуда Ванко. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единственным плюсом всей этой истории была замена реактора. И теперь, кроме укоренившейся паранойи и кошмаров, его не преследовала еще и возможность сдохнуть от отравления палладием. Красота! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Полюбовавшись новым реактором, Тони спустился в гараж и сел за руль любимого Ауди. Ему стоило отвлечься от всей на него свалившейся хрени, а самым успокаивающим для него действием была скорость. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Трасса легким полотном ложилась под колеса машины. В открытых окнах свистел ветер. Напряжение, накопившееся внутри</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> потихоньку отпускало. Жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почти… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Резкий звук клаксона оторвал Тони от размышлений, и он с удивлением обнаружил летящий параллельно ему знакомый мотоцикл. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кажется</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> жизнь становилась прекраснее и удивительнее без какого</span>
  <b>-</b>
  <span>либо «почти». </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебя сложно остановить, Звездочка, когда ты мчишься по воле ветра. — Знакомая улыбка и смеющиеся зеленые глаза на Тони оказывали практически магическое действие — напряжение просто сбегало от столь мощного допинга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твой удаче можно позавидовать, Лаки — тебе это удается просто безупречно! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прокатимся? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони Старк, изобретатель</span>
  <b>.</b>
  <span> — </span>
  <b>О</b>
  <span>н устроился в кровати с чашкой крепкого кофе и ждал когда его любовник возьмет свою. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Томас Эйден, антиквар и реставратор. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, как интересно. И давно такая работа-увлечение? — Тони</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> конечно</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> сталкивался с антиквариатом, но предпочитал более современный мир. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С юности, Звездочка. А у тебя? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хуже, Лаки, хуже. С детства</span>
  <b>.</b>
  <span> — Тони допил кофе, отставил чашку и вновь повернулся к любовнику. — Моя работа, хобби, страсть да и в целом жизнь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Значит</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> тебе повезло. Я не сразу нашел себе занятие по душе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но ведь нашел? — Тони улыбнулся — возникшее на лице Лаки удовольствие говорило само за себя. — По тебе это видно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Даже так, Зве</span>
  <b>з</b>
  <span>дочка? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Даже так, Лаки. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Проведенный практически в постели уик</span>
  <b>-э</b>
  <span>нд стремительно приближался к концу. Самого Тони разыскивала Пеп, сумевшая связаться с ним только через ДЖАРВИСа, да и у Томаса тоже, если судить по нескольким звонкам, предстояла нелегкая неделя. Но вот расставаться</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> полагаясь на шальную удачу для очередной встречи на дорогах</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> не хотелось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Встретимся в Нью-Йорке? — Тони осмотрел комнату и вышел вслед за Томасом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Встретимся. И теперь не придется гоняться за ветром по дорогам Америки? — Томас улыбнулся, ожидая пока сам Тони захлопнет дверь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За ним можно погонятся вместе, Лаки! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Удачи, Звездочка! И до встречи в Нью-Йорке! — Харлей взревел, из-под колес брызнула галька, и вскоре всадник на железном коне скрылся вдали. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> твоя удача мне не понадобится, Лаки. — Тони подкинул ключи, поймал. Надел очки и</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> насвистывая фривольный мотивчик</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> отправился к машине. Его ждала дорога, Нью-Йорк… И доведенная до ручки Пеппер. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К вящему удивлению Тони для следующей встречи с Лаки ему не понадобилась шальная удача. И тем удивительней оказались совместно проведенные выходные. Но традицию на прощание желать удачи Звездочке Лаки не прерывал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Иногда это пожелание помогало самому Тони выпутаться из очередного пиздеца, а в другой раз приносило хорошо проводимые совместные выходные. А потом и не только выходные.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не уверен насколько это глупо прозвучит, — Тони растянулся рядом с Лаки на любимом диване в Малибу и пил кофе, — но как ты смотришь на более официальные отношения? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эту мысль он вынашивал не так чтобы давно, но строить из себя пугливую девицу, которая боится ответа, не хотелось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Статус любовников тебя уже не устраивает? — вопрос, поднятая бровь и несколько ироничная улыбка Лаки</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> конечно</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> могли несколько поколебать уверенность Тони, вот только мягкое веселье в зеленых колдовских глазах было слишком заметным, чтобы колебаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не устраивает. Делиться не хочу! — И Тони сделал очередной глоток кофе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А как же вставание на колено, роза, кольцо в конце концов? — Лаки уже откровенно потешался. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну… — Тони сделал вид что задумался, а потом отставил чашку на пол. — На колени я могу встать и сейчас. — И нахально развернулся, устраиваясь на коленях над лежавшим Лаки. — С розой сложнее, но думаю, что ее отсутствие ты переживешь. А вот кольцо… — И тон изменился. В нем исчезла веселость</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> и он прозвучал очень серьезно: — А кольцо ждет своего часа в мастерской.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лаки улыбнулся в ответ, потянулся к губам и после легкого поцелуя прошептал:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Согласен.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Звездочка, мне необходимо отлучиться. На недели две максимум. — Лаки зашел в мастерскую, где Тони перебирал очередную версию МАРКа. — Но со связью опять будут проблемы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спутник? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вряд ли. — Лаки подошел к Тони, оторвавшемуся от своих железок, и крепко поцеловал. — Мне нужно решить один</span>
  <b>-</b>
  <span>единственный вопрос, и после этого все мои отлучки если не прекратятся, то как минимум потеряют свою таинственность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони хмыкнул. Да, эти исчезновение на пару-тройку недель в неизвестном направлении его несколько напрягали, но</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> как бы странно не звучало</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> — он безоговорочно доверял Лаки. Тот не любил лгать да и притворяться тоже. Он предпочитал говорить или молчать, что тоже очень в нем импонировало. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, что твой загул не затянется на пару месяцев, а то я тут… — Тони «поиграл» бровями, — руки все сотру от одиночества. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Столь серьезная угроза обязательно меня подстегнет решить вопрос гораздо… — и Лаки прижал Тони к столу, — быстрее…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только вот по прошествии двух месяцев Тони все еще не знал, куда пропал его будущий супруг. И самое поганое — он просто знал, что произошло нечто серьезное, но ни вестей, ни даже какой-то ниточки, за которую можно было бы уцепиться у него не было.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Штутгард свалился на Тони как снег на голову. В первое мгновение он чуть не закричал «Лаки», когда увидел, как исчезает кожаный наряд Локи, перетекая в классический костюм. Вот только последующие события опровергли его надежды и чаяния.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И все равно — на корабле он пытался увидеть, понять — как такое возможно? Как?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Погони, битвы… А разум никак не может перестать думать, найти ответ на загадку. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Он смотрел в эти знакомые-незнакомые глаза и не знал, что чувствует. Видео с братом Тора, Локи, Тони разобрал чуть ли не по кадрам. Но сомнения оставались. Его Лаки был чересчур землянином, чтобы так идеально ненавидеть Мидгард. У него был антикварный магазин, сам он объездил чуть ли не весь мир. Старк не мог отделаться от чувства, что он чего-то не видит, упускает что-то, что может объяснить если не все, то многое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Локи-Лаки, Лаки-Локи… ДЖАРВИС, прокрути запись еще раз! — перед ним вновь появились кадры их с Локи битвы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он был похож. Очень. Только длинные черные волосы и глаза… Вот оно. У Локи были другие глаза. Голубые. Более яркие и совершенно… пустые. Вот оно. То, что не давало Тони покоя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот вопрос, о котором говорил Лаки перед уходом. Его отлучки в неизвестность…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И вот эта встреча! Локи-Лаки… Лаки-Локи. Чему верить. Кому верить. Не то. Не то. Не то…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что-то было не то, что-то свербило внутри и навязчиво пищало: не то, не то, не то.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>И вот Башня. Локи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Разговор, от которого переворачивается все. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ярость, клокочущая внутри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его Лаки. Почему сердце уверено, что это его Лаки? Но оно уверено. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Лаки!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Он падает вниз. МАРК не подводит, но почему-то кажется, что он падает гораздо медленнее, чем это должно быть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Читаури.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Битва.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>И Локи с зелеными глазами, в наручниках и наморднике, уходящий по Радужному мосту…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, Тони, — раздавшийся сзади столь знакомый голос застал Старка вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. Увидеть Лаки, а что это был именно Лаки, он был уверен, здесь — в его святая святых — мастерской было странно, неожиданно, и, что уж говорить, приятно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здравствуй. — Тот выглядел осунувшимся, чуть нервным, но Тони был рад, что видит его здесь, без наручников и маски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не против, если я присяду? — и Локи кивнул в сторону древнего диванчика, который Тони так и не удосужился поменять. И даже Пеппер в свое время была не в состоянии добиться от него согласия на эту операцию. Он был удобным, и Старка это устраивало. — Мне немного не по себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно, — и Тони, словно очнувшись</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> бросился скидывать со своего дивана лежавшие на нем железки. — Значит</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> Локи?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это что-то меняет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А должно? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты скажи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твой Харлей застоялся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как и твое Ауди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони улыбнулся. Наверное</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> это было именно то, чего он ждал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты все же решил свой таинственный вопрос?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Решил…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони, может уже представишь нам свою любовницу, которую ты от нас столь безупречно скрываешь? — Наташа, усевшись в любимое кресло, потянулась и с вызовом наблюдала за Старком, который занял собой весь диван и поедал неспешно кусок любимой пиццы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А зачем? — последн</span>
  <b>яя</b>
  <span> пара недель вымотала Тони основательно, а отсутствие в его постели Локи, который уехал за очередной антикварной хренью, вызывало раздражение. Но он держался, честно-честно. Он обещал ему не выматываться и даже вот выбрался из мастерской, чтобы посидеть в компании Мстителей и поесть пиццу. — Оно вам надо? Знать с кем я трахаюсь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так интересно же! — Нат ухмыльнулась. — Это точно не Пеппер, несмотря на то, что ее тебе в жены пророчат вот уж который год. И не та красотка, с которой ты зависал последний раз на фуршете в Старк-Индастриз…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони закатил глаза. Любопытство Романофф его</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> конечно</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> порой умиляло, но вот иногда хотелось, чтобы она его убрала куда подальше. Хотя насчет последней красотки — Нат все же обманулась. Локи решительно отказался отпускать его на этот гребаный фуршет одного — Тони накануне некисло приложило в драке с очередной съехавшей с катушек мразью, — и магия иллюзий вполне себе справилась с задачей. Никто даже не подумал, что статная красотка, висевшая у него на руке, была отнюдь не того пола, колера, да и статус «вешалки» ей никак не подходил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Начинала болеть голова, да и настроение постепенно скатывалось в бездну. Вот бы Локи поскорей вернулся из этой его гребаной командировки, и они бы рванули покататься по дорогам Америки. Правда Тони собирался уговорить супруга на машину — хотелось побыть вдвоем, а не врозь. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони! — вошедший в гостиную Брюс яростно размахивал руками. — Тони! ДЖАРВИС сообщил, что все наши наработки ты уничтожил! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уничтожил, — Тони тяжело вздохнул. История с тессерактом, начавшаяся в тот злополучный год, когда напали читаури, не так давно получила продолжение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Алая ведьма, напавшая на них и показавшая будущее, вынудила Тони взяться за разработку оружия, способного остановить пришельцев на подступах к Земле. Умерший на его руках Локи стал одним из страшнейших кошмаров, которых в арсенале Тони было и так не мало. И Беннер его поддержал. Вот только за основу они взяли тот самый камень, что они достали из скипетра, принадлежавшего Локи.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Тони, — Локи сидел напротив него и держал за руки, — ты НЕ понимаешь, НЕ осознаешь, с какими силами ты собирался играть. Этот камень не игрушка, не аккумуляторная батарейка. Это сильнейший артефакт. Со своей волей. Со своими желаниями. Подчинить его — невозможно! Ты гений, но не бог. А этот артефакт сильнее многих богов, поверь. Я — знаю. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Черт… — Тони выругался и вскочил, оставив Локи наблюдать, как он мечется по мастерской. Он же знал! Локи сам рассказывал, что он с трудом смог не столько защититься от камня, сколько просто сохранить себя, спрятав свое «</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>я</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>»</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> в глубинах мозга. — Черт! Я…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Я знаю, что должна быть причина. Расскажи.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Удивительно как меняется сознание, когда в жизни появляется близкий человек. Порой Тони это пугало, но</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> оглядываясь назад</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> — ни капли об этом не жалел. Вот и сейчас вопрос Локи ударил по больному, но кому как не ему самому придется столкнуться с последствиями снедающих мозг кошмаров.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ведьма и ее предсказание. В нем ты умираешь у меня на руках после нападения на Землю из космоса.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Тони… — Локи тяжело вздохнул, подошел к Старку и крепко его обнял. — Ты такой Тони. Идем.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Их спальня встретила тишиной и приглушенным светом. А еще чистотой. Тони не любил оставаться в ее пределах, пока Локи носило по миру в командировках, и он перебирался ночевать в любимую мастерскую. Что уж говорить про сейчас, когда помимо привычных кошмаров про пустоту и звезды, к нему во снах приходил умиравший на руках муж.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Тони! — Локи прижал его к себе и вновь тяжело вздохнул. — Ты в браке с магом иллюзий. У тебя в новоиспеченных родственниках подвязался бог грома, и весь пантеон скандинавских богов в придачу! А еще… Матерью, пусть и приемной, этого самого мужа является пророчица. Истинная. Чьи предсказания исполняются в ста процентах из ста! И ты поверил какой-то ведьме! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Поверил. — Тони было тепло. Как же давно ему не было так тепло. Месяц отсутствия Локи, и он… — Почему? Ее видение было…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ее видение ложно! — Локи развернул к себе Тони и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Девять миров живут в одной магической реальности, Тони. И законы этой реальности одинаковы для всех, кто живет в ней. Исключений нет! Сильный маг может увидеть разные варианты событий, но предсказать, по какому пути пойдет жизнь — он НЕ может. И только пророк может увидеть истину. Увидеть развилку и принятое решение. НО… — Локи усмехнулся. — У пророков есть существенное ограничение, которое исключает любую подтасовку реальности. Они НЕ могут рассказать о результате. Видение — это тот же рассказ, а рассказ приводит лишь к тому, что ветка реальности меняется, уходит по другому пути. Моя мать — пророчица. И самым страшным ее проклятие</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>м</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> является то, что она молчит. Показать результат пророчества — изменить его до неузнаваемости. Иногда пророчества произносятся — это закон мира, но понять его может только пророк. И если он хочет получить нужный ему результат, то будет молчать. Но и говорить, если он этого не хочет, тоже бесполезно — это рулетка с непредсказуемым результатом.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Она солгала? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Да, скорее всего она показала вам ваши самые большие страхи.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Твою смерть. Да. Я знаю свой страх.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Скорее всего. — Локи вновь обнял Тони. — Для чего она это сделала — не знаю, но узнаю обязательно. — В голосе прозвучала стальная уверенность. — Я не позволю какой-то нахалке калечить моего мужа.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Тони хмыкнул. Два года, а он так и не привык, что порой его желания и потребности ставятся в приоритет. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Я уничтожу все наработки. Ты прав, что я действовал необдуманно и скоропалительно. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Камень не шутка, к сожалению. Но с его силой действительно не стоит играть.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>И вот теперь он столкнулся с последствиями своего решения. Рассказать истинную подоплеку его действий Тони не имел права. К глубочайшему сожалению, Мстители не только были не в курсе реальных событий, но и о собственной личной жизни он не собирался докладывать, особенно учитывая, как супергерои относились к его законному супругу. А уж рассказать откуда взялись полученные сведения… — проще было промолчать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, Брюс, уничтожил, поскольку мы не можем предсказать результат создания подобного ИскИна. — Его ДЖАРВИС был идеален, НО… Как подействует камень из скипетра на условно живого ДЖАРВИСа — Локи даже не мог представить. «Это рулетка, пресловутая русская рулетка!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да как ты…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное зря Локи опять уехал в гребаную командировку… Тони устал быть один, а ДЖАРВИС, увы, не мог заменить ему Локи, удерживающего Тонин разбушевавшийся от напряжения разум. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Что за ИскИн? О чем вы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это был бы прорыв в инженерии! Робот…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы что, с ума посходили…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Магия?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное, во всем было виновато недосыпание — последние несколько дней он практически жил в мастерской</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> не слишком-то отвлекаясь на сон и еду. Локи опять уехал по делам, и останавливать его в разрушающем образе жизни было некому. ДЖАРВИС</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> конечно</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> пытался удержать его, но слушаться ИскИн… Не то чтобы не хотелось, но то, что Локи рассказал правду о видениях Алой ведьмы, отнюдь не означало, что мозг Тони воспринял на подсознательном уровне эту информацию, убрав из кошмаров страшные события.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кусок пиццы выпал из рук, но поймать его Тони уже банально не смог. Голову сдавило от навалившейся резко</span>
  <b>й</b>
  <span> боли, а голоса, еще недавно так четко звучавшие, превратились в белый шум….</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони!..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>История со свалившимся на Тони Старка «пророчеством» выбила Локи из колеи. И выбила в первую очередь не тем, что Тони не позвонил ему, а тем, что в этом гребаном мире тоже встречались маги достаточно большой силы — вскрыть его защиту было отнюдь не легко. А свалившаяся следом командировка… Дурное предчувствие гнало Локи домой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное, это была сила привычки — но в пределах Земли Локи старался по минимуму передвигаться порталами. То ли история с читаури так на него подействовала, то ли просто играла та же сила привычки… Но звонок ДЖАРВИСа застал его в только что приземлившемся самолете.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Сэр, мистеру Старку плохо. Похоже на паническую атаку».</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Личный лифт в Башне принял его практически в распростертые объятия — и ДЖАРВИС поднял на необходимый этаж.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— У мистера Старка гости. — ИскИн был немногословен. — Но история с разработкой Альтрона всплыла в разговоре.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Локи мысленно вздохнул. Остальное вполне реально можно было предсказать. Компания Мстителей особенно не отличалась ни логикой, ни тактом, что уж говорить о чем-то большем. Но «светиться» в этой компашке не стоило.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внезапно лифт рванул вверх, и Локи понял, что Тони стало гораздо хуже.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони! — </span>
  <b>О</b>
  <span>н влетел в гостиную и обнаружил, что его супруг находится практически в отключке, в то время как остальные присутствующие о чем-то оживленно спорили, если можно было так назвать окруживший его гомон. — Тихо!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Толика магии несколько остудила разбушевавшихся людей, но его вниманием владел только Тони. Он был на грани потери сознания, и Локи понял, что того накрыл очередной приступ ПТСР. Быстро подойдя к мужу, он легко подхватил его на руки и быстро покинул гостиную — на устроивших балаган гостей ему было начхать.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони… — спальня опять встретила чистотой и пустотой. Привычка Тони прятаться от кошмаров в мастерской Локи была известна, но искоренить ее, увы, пока не удавалось. — Ну что ты… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лечебная магия пробежалась по телу, но вылечить искалеченный разум было не так уж просто. По крайней мере — сил у самого Локи на это не хватало. Но сейчас он мог просто придать истощенному телу сил и погрузить Тони в целительный сон.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— ДЖАРВИС, что произошло?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони заснул, но Локи хотелось точно знать, что же послужило причиной очередного приступа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проигранная запись разговоров привела Локи в чувство, но живший в нем маг понял, что оставлять подобную ситуацию без присмотра чревато.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Появление незнакомца в гостиной несколько охладило разбушевавшиеся страсти, но то, что человек просто взял и унес на руках Старка вызвало диссонанс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А кто это? — общую мысль озвучила Наташа, с недоумением проводив скрывшегося незнакомца. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вообще — появление кого-то незнакомого в святая святых дома Старка уже было целой проблемой, но чтобы еще и … так?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ДЖАРВИС, — поняв, что никто из присутствующих не в курсе происходящего, Стив обратился к ИскИну, уж он-то точно знал, кого впустил в дом.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, мистер Роджерс. — Голос Тониного «дворецкого» звучал неприятно холодно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что происходит? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Происходит, сэр? Ничего. Уже все в полном порядке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто это был? — Стив удивленно ждал ответа, поскольку поведение ДЖАРВИСа тоже было абсолютно непривычным. — Тот незнакомец…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хозяин, сэр.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мстители с недоумением переглядывались друг с другом — ИскИн явно не собирался ничего говорить, а они сами совсем ничего не понимали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какой хозяин?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мистер Томас Эйден, супруг мистера Старка. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Подожди, — Нат изумленно уставилась на не менее ошарашенных друзей. — ДЖАРВИС, ты хочешь сказать, что Тони не только женат, но женат на мужике?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ИскИн молчал, полностью игнорируя заданный вопрос. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У Старка есть муж? — Клинт, чуть было не опрокинувший на себя пиво после столь шокирующей новости, решил переспросить, правда кого — было непонятно, поскольку ДЖАРВИС все так же молчал.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— И что в этом странного, мистер Бартон? — появление незнакомца, обозначенного как «Мистер Томас Эйден, супруг Тони Старка» они вновь пропустили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вошедший мужчина был высок, темноволос, одет в дорогую дизайнерскую одежду, хотя последнее в свете новостей казалось ожидаемым. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да так… — Клинт окинул взглядом вошедшего и замялся. — Ничего, наверное.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего так ничего. — Локи обвел компанию Мстителей ледяным взглядом. Недоумение, непонимание, шок… Как-то было непохоже, что хоть один из присутствующих вспомнил о том, что с Тони что-то случилось. Кроме внезапного супружества. — А вот у меня есть вопросы, и ВЫ, господа и дама, на них мне сейчас ответите!..</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Блокированные ДЖАРВИСом двери не давали собравшимся Мстителям покинуть ставшую полем боя гостиную. Мужчина, представленный ИскИном, как Томас Эйден, второй хозяин, супруг Тони Старка, распекал взрослых</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> в принципе</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> людей как малолеток. Правда возмущаться и протестовать теперь им наверное было стыдно — они и в самом деле не заметили, как Тони стало плохо, да еще и добавили своими попытками возмущаться его поступками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мстители?! — у Локи буквально таяло терпение. Это сборище великовозрастных детишек уже просто не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. При мысли о том, что очередной приступ паники мог привести его Тони к сердечному приступу, а то и инфаркту — предпосылки были, хотелось выплеснуть накопившуюся злость на этих балбесов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и что, что вы муж Тони? — Клинту надоело выслушивать Эйдена, и он хотел наконец-то уйти из этого дурдома. — Я</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> конечно</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> понимаю, что это дом Старка, и сейчас ему не так уж хоро… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Договорить Бартону не удалось — его подхватила странная и чем-то знакомая сила и впечатала в стену. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Молчать! — Эйден вдруг показался выше и величественней, а по гостинной пронеслась волна силы, мгновением спустя придавившая присутствующих к тем местам, где они сидели. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Локи?! — Тор с ужасом и в то же время интересом попытался вскочить, но даже его сила не смогла противостоять бушевавшей вокруг магии. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы, сборище идиотов, которые не то что дальше порога, а даже дальше своего носа не видят! Так хочется повоевать? Не надоели «игрушки»?! Все вам выдай и подай! Ты… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Стив почувствовал, как его поднимает над полом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Первый парень в местном клоповнике! Командир… — столько презрения, прозвучавшего в последнем слове, Стив никогда не слышал. — Друг… Да с такими друзьями и враги не нужны! Защитничек! Так какого черта ты не защищаешь своих, а? — Локи подошел ближе к пытающемуся освободиться из хватки магии Роджерсу. — Почему же мне приходится после каждой вашей миссии приводить своего мужа в себя, а? Ты думаешь, что раз Тони Железный человек, то он тоже суперсолдат? Так вот огорчу тебя, Роджерс, он просто ЧЕЛОВЕК, о чем ВСЯ ваша супер«умная», — яда в голосе говорившего прибавилось, — компашка почему-то всегда забывает! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Роджерса вновь впечатало в диван, а на его месте оказался Брюс. Хотя Беннер не дергался в отличии от остальных, которые пытались выбраться из сковывающих их уз. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дошло? — Локи приподнял бровь и хмыкнул. Брюсу удалось чуть кивнуть. — Кажется</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> у кого-то совесть проснулась, даже не верится. Надеюсь</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> она надолго останется, а не исчезнет</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> как туман под солнцем. Тони не зря удалил все записи. Камень опасен, и не только тем, что обладает колоссальной силой. Он может ментально подчинить любой объект, каким бы сильным физически или, — Локи на мгновение замер и продолжил, — магически он не был. Бартон знаком с подобной силой, вот только если бы к нему применили камень, он бы никогда не смог выпутаться из поймавшей его паутины. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бартон, услышав сказанное, затих. Ему до сих пор становилось не по себе, когда он вспоминал те дни. Он боялся, что может попасть в подобную переделку еще раз, и от того, о чем говорил Локи — это же был тот самый Локи?! — становилось страшно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Именно, Бартон, именно. — Брюс вернулся на место, а Бартона придавило к креслу сильнее. — А насчет того, что я муж Тони Старка и второй хозяин этого дома… Так оскорблять хозяев в их собственном доме — чревато непредвиденными последствиями. — Горло Бартона на миг сдавило, но потом так же внезапно отпустило. — Увы. Портить репутацию радушного хозяина не хочу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мисс Романофф… — Локи ангельски улыбнулся и подошел ближе. — Я думал, что в этом детском саду хоть у кого-то хватит мозгов прислушаться к словам Тони. Я так надеялся на ваше благоразумие, что недооценил вашу собственную уверенность в своем превосходстве. Увы, я разочарован. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тор… Названный братец. Впрочем — с тобой я даже разговаривать не хочу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сэма Локи просто проигнорировал — смотреть на человека, который не смог диагностировать проблему по собственному профилю, просто не хотелось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И более того… Я не хочу видеть никого из вас в своем доме, а Фьюри можете передать, что Тони Старк больше не подрабатывает на полставки Железным человеком. Здоровье не позволяет! Все! Лавочка закрыта!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Сэр, мистер Старк начинает приходить в себя. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Лаки посмотрел на людей, продолжавших сидеть и молчать — хорошие у него заклинания, качественные, и решил все же немного помочь этим идиотам: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Видения Ванды — не являются истиной, за что она еще поплатится. Это ложные картинки, призванные деморализовать вас. И… К сожалению вы все на это купились. Хотя «братец» должен знать принципы пророчеств, ведь его родная мать </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> пророчица истинная… Но увы… — и Локи издевательски поклонился, — хорошо учить уроки для него было ниже собственного достоинства. А теперь выметайтесь из моего дома. Сейчас же. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Локи вышел за пределы гостиной. Его ждал Тони, а этот «детский сад» больше не волновал. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Двери тихо закрылись, а голос ДЖАРВИСа чопорно напомнил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Господа Мстители, хозяин попросил вас покинуть Башню, и вам стоит последовать его совету. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> для сидевших в гостиной появление «старого знакомого» в столь непривычном образе выбило из колеи, поэтому расходились Мстители на удивление спокойно, и лишь на стоянке Стив предложил поехать на базу, обсудить произошедшее. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Идиоты… — Локи смотрел на монитор, где Мстители рассаживались по машинам. Тони стало лучше и он спал под действием заклинания — слишком большая нагрузка не дала бы ему толком отдохнуть, а это требовалось. — ДЖАРВИС, проследи за нашими бывшими жителями. Я хочу знать, о чем будет говориться на этом «собрании». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи прикрыл глаза. Собственный срыв несколько выбил его из колеи, но положа руку на сердце — сделать что-то подобное ему хотелось очень давно. Смотреть, как толпа «детишек» достает его Тони, было неприятно, да и приводить самого Тони в порядок после очередной «игры в песочнице», думая, чем все может закончиться в следующий раз, тоже не приносило хоть сколько-то положительных эмоций. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И ему стоило все же связаться с родителями — возможно асгардские целители смогли бы помочь в решении терзающих его Тони недугов. К сожалению</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> проблемы с сердцем раз за разом становились серьезнее. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конференц-зале, если можно так назвать довольно вместительную комнату без малейшего намека на окна, собрались все Мстители</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> и Фьюри с Марией Хилл</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> и Коулсоном. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И по какому такому поводу мы тут встретились, Роджерс? — Фьюри расположился </span>
  <b>в</b>
  <span> любимом кресле и с некоторым недоумение</span>
  <b>м</b>
  <span> рассматривал команду супергероев. У них сегодня был официальный выходной, и Ник знал, что они в такие дни обычно собрались у Старка в его Башне, но звонок и непривычно тихое, и даже какое-то дерганное поведение людей явно намекало, что сегодняшняя встреча не задалась. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты знал, что Старк женат? — Наташа, не менее удобно расположившаяся напротив Фьюри, с любопытством поглядывала на начальника. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Женат? — хорошо, что он не стал делать очередной глоток кофе, поскольку вопрос, заданный шпионкой, оказался настолько неожиданным, что он как минимум бы подавился этим самым кофе. — На Пеппер? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот, мальчики, как стоит беречь и прятать свою личную жизнь. Учитесь. — Нат взяла свою чашку с кофе и покрутила ее вокруг своей оси. — Нет, Ник. У него есть супруг — Томас Эйден. И как я поняла, состоят они в партнерстве точно не один год. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мужчина? — кажется, запас его выдержки сегодня резко закончился. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хуже, — пробасил со своего кресла Тор. Он так и не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как они покинули стены Башни. — Это мой брат Локи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?! — Фьюри даже вскочил с кресла, чуть не расплескав по столу оставшийся в чашке кофе. — Как? Он же должен быть в Асгарде! В тюрьме! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Локи, сидевший в любимом кресле в Башне, тихо засмеялся. Расположение камер прекрасно демонстрировало все нюансы происходившего на «секретной» базе. Братец в очередной раз показал себя с «лучшей» стороны. И как только Один терпит подобное от наследника трона?! Впрочем, Локи трон давно и в целом не интересовал. Взгляд метнулся к спавшему на кровати Тони. У него были совершенно другие планы на собственную судьбу, и Асгард, к неудовольствию Одина, притулился где-то в последнем десятке его интересов. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— А узнать?! — Фьюри вскочил. — Как такое возможно? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я отправлюсь в Асгард сегодня. Скорее всего отец знает, что происходит. — Тор вновь замолчал, явно погрузившись в свои раздумья. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы можем схватить его? — День, начавшийся хорошо, скатывался в какое-то невообразимое дерьмо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сомневаюсь, — Нат вновь взяла на себя разговор. — Не думаю, что юристы Старка настолько плохо знают законы, чтобы к Эйдену можно было подобраться. По крайней мере официально. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто он такой? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мария Хилл, сидевшая рядом с Фьюри и молчавшая на протяжении всех новостей, тихо кашлянула обращая на себя внимание. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Томас Эйден, … года рождения, Канада. Приехал в США в … году, поступил в … университет и получил докторскую степень по истории. Последние восемь лет занимается антиквариатом. Причем иногда сам проводит реставрационные работы. Его сеть антикварных магазинов не менее известна в мире, чем Старк-Индастриз. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— ДЖАРВИС, ты бесподобен. — Лаки ухмыльнулся, рассматривая замершие от удивления лица. Они явно не ожидали, что его учебу и карьеру вполне реально и просто отследить по их собственным базам данных. Вот про место рождения и первые шестнадцать лет — да… Сомнительно, что они смогут хоть что-то раскопать, хотя такие документы и свидетели есть, проколоться в мелочах легко, но оставлять открытыми тылы недальновидно. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Реально существующий человек? — </span>
  <b>В</b>
  <span>ыведенное на экран проектора фото выдало высокого темноволосого мужчину с удлиненной стрижкой, одетого в кожу и стоящего около байка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Харлей?! — Бартон присвистнул. — А у него губа не дура. Шикарная машинка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Реально существующий. — Мария вывела еще несколько фотографий на экран. Причем на них были узнаваемы лица, в числе которых затесался и Томас Эйден. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда при чем тут Штутгард и та ахинея, которую творил Локи в Нью-Йорке? — Стив оторвал глаза от экрана и посмотрел на сидевших вокруг людей. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— ДЖАРВИС, а они оказывается и думать могут. Иногда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бывает, сэр. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Испортил тебя Тони. И как он тебе ехидство в код вписал, не поделишься? — Локи пригубил любимый чай и вновь глянул на спавшего целительным сном супруга. Нет, вот придет он в себя, и они сходят в Асгард. Самочувствие Тони ему категорически не нравилось, а вылечить у самого силы не хватало — все же не совсем его специализация. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это вам лучше у самого мистера Старка поинтересоваться</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> сэр. — Электронный голос прямо сочился сарказмом. — Он лучше в этом разбирается. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи счел за лучшее свернуть обмен остротами, не то еще пропустит что-нибудь интересное. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— А вы помните, как Старк настойчиво рвался «пообщаться» с Локи? Он же даже обошел все запреты, чтобы увидеть его. — Нат вновь посмотрела на товарищей. — Получается, что он узнал его? Нет? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возможно. — Наверное</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> Стив перестал что</span>
  <b>-</b>
  <span>либо понимать. Слова, выплюнутые Локи в порыве ярости, никак не хотели покидать мысли. Прав ли был асгардский принц, обвиняя Роджерса в невнимании к тем людям, о которых он, как командир и друг, должен был заботиться? Или это лишь голословные обвинения? Но ведь сегодня, они все сегодня лажанулись, не увидя, что Тони стало плохо, и</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> предположительно</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> лишь появление этого самого Локи смогло предотвратить трагедию. — Возможно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фьюри разглядывал все еще висевшие на экране фотографии. Они чего-то не знают? Он посмотрел на вновь погруженного в себя Тора. Назвать его местным было сложно, хотя Фьюри и подозревал, что Мстители давали Тору возможность побыть самим собой не прячась за какой-то маской, а вот Локи… Взгляд вновь вернулся к фотографиям. Человек на них был своим. Он улыбался соседям, махал рукой в камеру. Серьезно разглядывал что-то на стоявшем около него столе… Насколько должна быть идеальна маска, чтобы так играть? Или они ничего не знают…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно. — Он встал. — Думаю стоит отложить наш разговор до возвращения Тора с новостями из Асгарда. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— О да… Он узнает… — Локи хмыкнул. Его братец все же такой тугодум, когда дело касается не «славных битв» и не попоек. — ДЖАРВИС, уточни относительно дел Тони на ближайшие пару недель. Я хочу свозить его к родителям. Мне не нравятся тенденции в его здоровье. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слушаюсь, сэр. Я сообщу, как только составлю расписание. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, ДЖАРВИС. Действуй. — И Локи отправился в ванную. Дорога была длинная, да и после всех этих разборок хотелось расслабиться. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В Асгард? — Тони смотрел на Локи с удивлением, перемешанным с весельем. Рассказ в лицах, да и запись, как его «рыцарь в сияющих доспехах» выставил из дома Мстителей во главе с Роджерсом, того стоили. И даже неприятное чувство, поселившееся в районе сердца, не смогло пересилить это самое удовольствие. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, Тони, в Асгард. — Локи внимательно смотрел на супруга. Ему категорически не нравился его утомленный вид. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знакомство с родителями после двух лет брака? Не поздновато? — непередаваемое выражение лица, отразившее шок с толикой веселья, было настолько ярким, что Тони разулыбался от удовольствия лицезреть его. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Звездочка, ты меня порой убиваешь. — Локи подошел к мужу и обнял. — А знакомиться никогда не поздно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет-нет, вот только я не хочу «знакомиться» с твоим братом, уволь! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только с родителями и целителями. Обещаю. Тор уже наверняка вернулся. Сомневаюсь, что он задержится там надолго, а прошла уже неделя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уговорил, — Тони прижал к себе Локи, поцеловал и вывернулся из объятий. — Мне стоит собраться, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тропы, которыми они шли в Асгард, оставили у Тони ощущение чуда напополам с каким-то внутренним ужасом. И он обещал себе, что обязательно расспросит Локи и разберется в механизме этого перемещения. На мост, которым обычно пользовался Тор, это мало походило. Впрочем</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> сам Локи был предельно спокоен и доволен, а поэтому накручивать себя Тони не собирался. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Очередной нырок в странную субстанцию, и они оказались на равнине, посреди которой возвышался огромный город, сверкавший в лучах светила золотом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи отпустил руку Тони, вышел вперед и повернулся к нему:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Добро пожаловать в Асгард, супруг мой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джинсы и куртка, еще мгновение назад надетые на Локи, потекли, и вот перед Тони предстал принц, одетый в черное с золотом и зеленью одеяние. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойдем, Звездочка. Нас уже ждут. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Преображение Лаки в Локи на мгновение ошеломило, но протянутая рука и знакомая улыбка смыли возникшее напряжение, и Тони протянул руку в ответ: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойдем, Лаки, а то ведь сбегу от страха, тебе же искать придется. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наследный принц Асгарда Локи с супругом Энтони. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тебя убью, ты в курсе? — прошипел Тони, войдя в огромную залу, в которой стояли не менее огромные столы и находилось много народа. — Чего я еще не знаю? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаешь, я тоже как-то не ждал подобных приветствий. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи коснулся на мгновение спины Тони и проследовал к трону отца. Вот только мгновением спустя его взгляд наткнулся на не менее ошеломленное лицо того, кого здесь он не ожидал увидеть вообще. За столом рядом с отцом сидел и Тор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони тоже заметил знакомое лицо и мысленно застонал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я точно тебя убью, кто обещал только знакомство с родителями?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впрочем несмотря на вырвавшиеся слова, он прекрасно понимал — сюрприз в виде Тора был общим. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Локи, я так рада видеть тебя и твоего супруга, — вышедшая навстречу женщина была прекрасна. Тони даже позволил себе полюбоваться ее красотой и величественностью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мама, — несмотря на огромное количество народа</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> та обняла Локи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я рада, что ты пришел домой и наконец-то привел своего избранника. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Следующие события, знакомства слились для Тони в непередаваемую круговерть, хотя представление его Одину произвело впечатление, да так, что Тони еле удерживался от желания начать язвить по поводу и без. Одно радовало, что он чувствовал поддержку Локи, и он же послужил некоторым буфером между самим Тони и окружавшими его лицами. А чуть позже Локи вообще увел его с пира «дабы передать его на поруки целителям», что безмерно порадовало дорогого гостя. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Чтоб еще раз… — Тони расположился на ложе — назвать этот траходром кроватью язык не поворачивался — в комнате Локи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ладно, все прошло достаточно спокойно. — </span>
  <b>Н</b>
  <span>есмотря на ровный голос</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> глаза Лаки щурились от еле сдерживаемого веселья. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот только Тор оказался тем еще сюрпризом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Согласен. — Лаки прилег рядом и прижал к себе Тони. — Я не ожидал, что Тор настолько застрянет в Асгарде, да и то, что мама соберется провернуть подобный финт с пиром, оказалось сюрпризом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да… — Тони потянулся, улегся поудобнее</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> собственнически облапав дражайшую половинку. — Твоя мама это… нечто потрясающее! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вспомнив Фриггу, Тони улыбнулся. Она произвела на него настолько неизгладимое впечатление, что он никак не мог справиться с ним до сих пор. Даже Один не вызвал такого отклика в его душе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О да… А теперь отдыхать, Тони, как тебе велела Эир. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Посещение целителей оказалось очень своевременным, как высказалась главная целительница дворца. Мидгардская медицина была не настолько продвинута, чтобы вылечить те повреждения, что обнаружились у Тони. И Локи мысленно возблагодарил всех, кто ниспослал ему мысль о посещении Асгарда вместе с Тони. И хотя соседство с Тором немного портило его радость от возвращения, но он вполне отдавал себе отчет, что на фоне плюсов выздоровления его Звезды наличие брата он вполне переживет. К тому же с Эир сложно было спорить, когда она этого не хотела, а ее пожелания отдыхать, получать положительные эмоции и вообще наслаждаться жизнью</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> нужно принимать как руководство к действию, чем он и займется. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони заснул быстро. Путешествие и то море впечатлений, которое свалилось на них по прибытии, утомило. Локи укутал его в меха и вышел из спальни, зачаровав дверь. Ему стоило пообщаться с другим «гостем» до того, как его супруг проснется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тор встретил его привычной полуобиженной физиономией и виноватым взглядом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Брат, я… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Понимаешь, мама… — Тор покаянно опустил глаза, наверное пытаясь прожечь под собой дыру, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю и больше не мучиться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неужели мама тебе наконец-то прочистила мозги? — Локи ухмыльнулся и привычно устроился на подоконнике. Он всегда любил сидеть там, откуда можно было смотреть вдаль. Обманчивое чувство свободы, но избавляться от любимой привычки он не собирался. И Тони ее тоже всеми силами поддерживал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тор обиженно засопел. И мама еще утверждает, что у нее два взрослых сына. Ну-ну. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мама рассказала о скипетре. Ты же об этом тогда говорил Клинту? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи лишь кивнул в ответ, впрочем Тору этого оказалось достаточно, и он, вроде как получив разрешение, по детской привычке начал заваливать брата вопросами. Больше всего они конечно касались Тони и его, Локи, личной жизни, но тут он делиться сокровенным не собирался, высказав, что в постель к Тору и Джейн тоже не лезет, и в свою тоже никого не пустит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Великовозрастный детеныш» заалел как маков цвет и, к удивлению Локи, заткнулся. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А зачем ты пришел, Локи? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да-да, мама, два взрослых сына. Одному пару тыщенок стукнуло, а второй пятнадцать лет накануне разменял… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи вновь усмехнулся и, соскочив с подоконника, подошел к брату:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отправляйся в Мидгард, тебя там наверняка ждут. И дай нам с Тони провести отпуск в тишине и спокойствие. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты о Тони? Тишина и спокойствие? — Тор недоуменно уставился на брата. Вот уж чего-чего, а таких «развлечений» в арсенале знакомого ему Старка точно не водилось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Именно, и нет, ты Тони не знаешь, а я с ним не один год живу. К тому Эир категорически против любых развлечений, которые смогут нарушить ее предписания. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Упоминание главной целительницы быстро вернуло Тора с небес на землю, и возникшее было желание показать Тони его Асгард сдулось на корню.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. И удачи тебе, брат! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тор хлопнул Локи по плечу и отправился к матери. Попрощаться перед отбытием стоило заранее. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пару дней Локи знакомил Тони с Асгардом и его окрестностями. Золотой город впечатлял, хотя родные высотки Нью-Йорка Тони все же были милее. Впрочем ему было просто спокойно и хорошо. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Они стояли недалеко от обрыва, что располагался в стороне от города. Локи привел сюда, чтобы показать одно из любимейших его мест. Небо, соединяющееся с землей. Порыв ветра</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> и ты можешь взлететь как птица. Локи улыбался. Рассказывал забавные истории из детства, а потом замолчал. И тишина, прерываемая лишь шуршанием камешков и песка под слабыми порывами ветра, не давила. Она была настолько уютной и приятной, что Тони просто наслаждался ею, изредка смотря на застывшего у края обрыва Локи. Тони ловил себя на мысли, что тот абсолютно прав, и пора заканчивать со всеми этими героическими игрищами. И выбор, по сути сделанный им же, выглядит гораздо привлекательней, чем вся бутафорская «игра в песочнице», как называл сам Локи их миссии спасения. Кого и от кого они спасают? Вспомнился разрушенный Нью-Йорк после нападения читаури, и</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> как противовес — разрушенный из-за него самого Старк-Экспо. Причина и следствие. Тони хмыкнул. Он почувствовал себя стоящим на пороге новой жизни. Такое было, когда он сделал тот шаг на интервью после Афганистана. И сейчас, стоя здесь, в далеком от Земли Асгарде, у пропасти, он понял, что и сейчас сделал свой выбор. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лаки, идем?. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи повернул голову, улыбнулся и они пошли обратно. Перемещаться порталом, когда было можно пройтись пешком, отчего-то не хотелось. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты уверен, что этот аппарат предназначен для людей? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На искушенный старковский вкус странная печь с белесым маревом мало походила на высокотехнологичный аппарат для лечения его тушки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уверен. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони хмыкнул. Когда-то он считал магию фокусами, но столкнувшись с ней вот так, вблизи, фокус взгляда сместился, открывая перед собой совершенно иную науку, со своими законами и аксиомами, доказанными теоремами и гипотезами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда в путь, к звездам! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони позволил снять с себя странную тогу и сделал шаг в то белесое марево, что, откровенного говоря, вызывало внутри дрожь. Его окатил сухой жар, и он прикрыл глаза. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты сделал хороший выбор, сын! — Появление Фригги рядом для Локи оказалось неожиданным, но оторвать взгляд от Горнила он так и не смог. — Мы с отцом гордимся тобой, Локи. И не бойся говорить со своим супругом, он может тебя удивить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю, мама. Я… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Иди, время подошло, — Фригга легко подтолкнула младшего сына вперед и улыбнулась. Все шло так, как нужно. А ей пора удалиться дабы не смущать своим видом молодежь. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаю… — Локи сделал еще шаг к Горнилу, и на его руки из чрева выпал Тони. — Знаю. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он подхватил бессознательное тело и отнес в свою спальню. Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда Тони придет в себя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот это да… — Тони осматривал себя в огромном зеркале, специально для него сотворенном Локи. — А нельзя было оставить чуть больше годков, а? — Он повернулся к развалившемуся на ложе Локи и жалобно на него посмотрел. — А то узнавать не будут! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Странный аппарат не просто вылечил все его болячки, не оставив на теле ни одного шрама, но</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> как оказалось</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> и скостил еще с десяток, а то и больше, лет. И Тони, глядя с ухмылкой на нового себя в зеркале, серьезно размышлял, как он все это будет объяснять. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если тебя это так волнует — я сделаю тебе цепочку со старой личиной. И будешь под иллюзией ходить. Или отшутишься хорошими врачами!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да черт с ней, с этой внешностью! — Тони ухмыльнулся и развернулся к мужу. — Меня больше интересует</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> как это скажется на нас с тобой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я думаю, что положительно, Тони. Иди сюда… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони матерился. Как сказал бы Роудс — как портовый грузчик. Стоило посылать далеко и надолго Фьюри с его ЩИТом и Мстителями, чтобы вляпаться со всей дури в очередное похищение. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его опять приковали к стенке, правда предварительно раздев догола — умная в общем-то мысль, но вот подумать о последствиях такого поступка в целом похитители явно забыли. ДЖАРВИС наверняка поднял тревогу и сообщил о его пропаже Локи, а тот точно воспользуется всеми своими умениями чтобы найти любимую пропажу. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони Старк, знаменитый миллиардер и бабник, — появление нового, колоритного надо сказать персонажа, Тони пропустил, задумавшись о Локи. Похититель, мужчина, был огромен. Безбожно лыс. И бородат. Одет в простые джинсы и майку, а в руках он держал вполне себе неплохой кольт, насколько из неудобного </span>
  <b>Т</b>
  <span>ониного положения ему было видно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не бабник, но миллиардер, да. — Ухмылка сама отобразилась на лице. Услыша</span>
  <b>в</b>
  <span> бы речи этой гориллы</span>
  <b>, </b>
  <span>Локи посмеялся бы от души. Хотя самому Тони уже до чертиков надоело посылать в пешее далекое вешающийся на него контингент дамочек разного формата, колера и так далее. Вот только Локи категорически против обнародовать их отношения. «Пока, Звездочка, только пока!» Тони это откровенно веселило, поскольку официальней «печати в паспорте» сложно было что-то придумать. Но вполне принимал причуды своего супруга, хотя собственная помолодевшая физиономия вызывала досаду — поклонницы его безмерно раздражали. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй ты, хватит витать в облаках! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони вскинулся от обжегшего грудь удара. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В руках у гориллы вместе с кольтом обнаружился кнут, и именно его болезненный удар Тони и почувствовал на себе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твою ж мать… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А нечего отвлекаться на посторонние мысли, красавчик. — Горилла улыбнулся и, новый удар пришелся по груди. — А ты неплохо так выглядишь для своего возраста. Наверное</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> кучу бабок потратил, чтоб все аж блестело. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Новый удар обжег бедра, и Тони вскинулся. Позволить этому мудаку себя калечить… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мозг заволокла безудержная ярость… И только заверещавшая от ужаса горилла, вжимавшаяся спиной в дверь и побросавшая не только кнут, но и кольт, отрезвила. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони опустил голову и с удивлением, помноженным на недоумение и даже шок, увидел, что его тело покрывает ало-золотая броня. Вот только сколько он не вглядывался, пытаясь найти хоть один стык, их не было. Да и ощущения собственно этой брони на теле тоже не было, словно его с ног до головы покрывала ало-золотая кожа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твою ж мать… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раздавшийся выстрел вернул внимание к горилле, все же поднявшей пистолет и теперь палившей из него в упор прямо в Тони. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ударов пуль он тоже не чувствовал, словно странная ало-золотая «кожа» гасила силу удара полностью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> что-то такое дошло и до гориллы, который откинул в сторону кольт и выскочил за дверь: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Демон! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твою же… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тони! — появившийся посреди темницы Локи тоже застыл истуканом. — Звездочка? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Удивление, непонимание и какой-то странный восторг, написанный на лице супруга, ошеломляли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня что, крылья выросли и ты меня не узнал в новом прикиде? — Ему пора было срочно убираться из этого дурдома, иначе его и так несколько расшатанная психика не выдержит подобных потрясений. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выросли. — Локи хихикнул. — Красивые, ало-золотые крылья. Ты теперь не Звездочка. Птичка! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Птичка? — Кажется</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span> не только самому Тони прилетело по голове, но и Локи тоже где-то огрели похожей битой. — Ты издеваешься? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони еле дернулся, но его вдруг оторвало от стены и впечатало в пошатнувшегося супруга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тише, а то твоя красота вполне серьезно может повредить стены и нас завалит. Не смертельно, но неприятно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И тут до Тони дошло, что к спине что-то крепится. Легкий поворот головы в сторону заставил его замереть — там действительно виднелось ало-золотое крыло. С другой стороны мерцал его двойник. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Крылья? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи кивнул в знак согласия и обнял Тони за талию. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Думаю нам пора домой, а с местными бандитами мы разберемся позже. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тони оставалось лишь согласиться — странная броня, крылья, взявшиеся из ниоткуда… Нет, его точно похитившие идиоты хорошо так приложили по голове, и он просто находится в отключке, а окружающий мир ему мерещится. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Просыпайся, Звездочка. Твой кофе тебя ждет, да и плотный завтрак тоже. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Приснившийся сон отдавал такой долей сюра, что открывать глаза не хотелось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Или лучше — Птичка? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Птичка? Так во сне его называл Локи. Что? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Открыв глаза, Тони наткнулся на сидевшего на кровати супруга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе так не нравится слово «птичка», что ты решил меня прибить, подскочив как ужаленный? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какая птичка? Это был сон! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи вдруг стал серьезным и внимательно посмотрел на самого Тони. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не сон, Звездочка. Вчера тебя похитили несколько идиотов, посчитавших, что раз Тони Старк перестал быть Железным человеком, то они вполне могут воспользоваться его деньгами и технологиями. Вот только никто не ожидал… — Локи вдруг замолчал, словно пытаясь подобрать слова. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Продолжай, сомневаюсь, что меня еще как-то можно шокировать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оказывается, Горнило подарило тебе не только молодость, Звезда моя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не только? — что-то отразившаяся на лице супруга торжественность как-то остудила желание Тони посмеяться над происходящим. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. — Локи опять замолчал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты знаешь, твое молчание как-то уж очень сильно напрягает. Тебе так не кажется? Что же такое сотворил этот чертов аппарат, что ты боишься озвучить это? Лаки! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Горнило дало тебе… силу. — Локи поднял глаза и прямо посмотрел на Тони. — Силу бога-кузнеца Велунда. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бога? — Если бы кровать позволяла, он бы свалился с нее от обрушившихся на него новостей, но кровать была огромной, и счастье скатиться с нее ему не светило. Тони несколько истерически засмеялся. — Бога-кузнеца. Да? На мелочи мы не размениваемся. Да. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Локи молчал. Тони тоже. Новости были… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Иди сюда, Лаки. — Тони подвинулся и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Локи сел, и Тони обнял его. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Когда-то давно ты пожелал удачи случайному любовнику, вот только кажется, что ты пожелал удачи нам обоим. И я безумно этому рад. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Конец!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>